


Blood Vine

by 0_Bee_Girl_0



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Badlands, Blood, Bloodvines - Freeform, Cold, Control, Eggpire, Hurt, Injury, Kidnapped, Manipulation, Mind Control, No Romance, egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Bee_Girl_0/pseuds/0_Bee_Girl_0
Summary: Bad kidnaps Tommy and keeps him with the egg. The egg ends up controlling Tommy.Will Tommy escape the control of the egg? Read to find out!*If anyone in this story is uncomfortable I will remove it immediately!*
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Swearing will be in most chapters  
> No romance in anyway, they’re minors and some are uncomfortable with being shipped.  
> This is my first story.  
> I do accept feed back!

It was an early morning when Tommy sent out on his walk to the hotel, Tommy was excited to get to work and see Sam Nook.but while getting nearer Tommy saw a figure, at first he though it could’ve been Sam Nook he soon realized while getting a bit closer that this person wasn’t Sam Nook.  
“Tommy!” Bad said waving a little to get Tommy’s attention. Tommy internally sighed before walking closer to bad.

“What the hell do you want bad, I’m not joining your stupid eggpire.” Tommy states getting more annoyed by each second of being in bad presence.  
“Tommy, that’s not anyway to speak to a future member. Tommy. The egg has chose you!” Bad was looking straight into Tommy’s eyes,smiling. Tommy quickly becoming more annoyed, yelled “What the fuck does that mean bitch?!” He yelled loudly, and in the back of Tommy’s kind wonder why Sam Nook hasn’t come to check on the noise.  
“Language” Bad exclaimed but continued on speaking “The egg has chose you to be its vessel. Isn’t that great!” Bad said while smiling even bigger.  
Tommy looks away and scowls. “I don’t know what the hell you mean, I’m not becoming some stupid egg vessel. I want nothing to do with that fucking egg.”  
Tommy says pretty pissed at this point, don’t with bad shit he tried to walk around Bad, he wanted to get to Sam. He needed to get to Sam. Bad looked down slightly, though he was still smiling. Tommy hated that stupid smile.

“Tommy, your not allowed to leave. I need to bring you to the egg. I know once you’ve spent a long time with the egg, you’ll love it!” Bad said while grabbing Tommy shoulder, slightly hard then Nad would’ve done before. He pulled Tommy back.  
“What the fuck?! Let me go you fucking bastart!” Tommy yelled. Bad only continue to smile slowly pulling out his sword and hitting Tommy over the head with the hilt. Tommy’s vision started to blacken, but before he fell unconscious he saw bad smile at him-still smiling at him- and slowly send down and pick him up before his vision is completely black and he goes unconscious.  
“Goodnight, my sweet egg. You’ll love the egg soon.” Bad said while holding the unconscious teen. He started his way back to the egg, humming quietly to him himself.

While at the hotel site Sam Nook sits there quietly his tail swing back and fourth while he waits for Tommy to arrive. Tommy’s comming,right?


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up. And he’s pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos! It’s means so much to me! <3  
>  I’ll try to update this story everyday.

When Tommy woke up he knew he was alone. When Tommy slowly started to open his eyes expecting to see Sam Nook, cause you know maybe he just fell asleep at the hotel site. Yeah. That had to be it, though his worst nightmare happened when he fully opened his eyes.  
Tommy was not only near this stupid fucking egg, he was tangled up in its stupid blood vines.  
Tommy was started to panic at this point, he was confused ‘What the fuck happened’ Tommy though to himself. Before he could try and rap his head around this he heard walking nearby. Tommy’s head immediately shot up looking in every direction trying to figure out where this person was coming from and who the hell it was. That’s when bad came around the corner, and Tommy instantly knew Bad did this.  
“Good evening Tommy, how are you?” Bad said while walking towards Tommy. “What the fuck is going on bitch!? Why the fuck on these stupid blood vines around me?” Anger present in Tommy’s words as he tried to figure out what happened-evening?’ He though, he could’ve sworn it was the morning- and that’s when it clicked his memory for early this morning came back to him. Tommy. Angry that Bad literally kidnapped him, and put him in with this disgusting egg, started to yell again.  
“You fucking bitch! Let me go now, once I break free I’ll fucking stab you!” Tommy yelled, Bad just stood there staring at Tommy for a moment before he walked even closer to Tommy, placing his right hand on Tommy’s cheek. “Quite my egg. Don’t use such language.” Bad said as he started to stroke Tommy’s cheek. Tommy hated Bad-anyone- touching him and Reyes to flinch away,but couldn’t. Tommy to busy worrying about the hand on his cheek did notice Ant walk in, until Ant was right beside Bad. “Bad” Ant started, “We have a problem.” Ant said while motioning for bad to follow him. “Alright my sweet egg. I’ll be back soon, I just have something to attend to.

After a few hours of waiting Tommy never showed up to the hotel, and to say Sam Nook was worried was an understatement. Sam Nook called for Sam to take over, believing Sam would’ve better luck then he would. Sam immediately took over, receiving the news of Tommy not showing, started to look around. Anyone Sam passed, he asked the same thing. “Have you’ve seen Tommy?” After a few minutes of asking around he decided to go ask Jack, he knew Jack had been planing something so when he asked Jack is he knew where Tommy was and Jack answered sounding like he actually didn’t know. Sam was worried that he knew who took him. But he didn’t want to think they did, he went to Puffy to ask for her help since she knew the eggpire better then anyone else.  
When Sam reached Puffy’s house, he knocked on the door. After a few seconds he saw the door open and there stood Puffy. “Good morning Sam, what brings you by?” Puffy said in her cheerful voice, but once she looked at Sams grim expression knew something was wrong. “What happens Sam?” Puffy asked Sam immediately answered “Puffy, I believe the eggpire took Tommy. I’ve asked everyone else and no one has seen him. And I know he’s wanted dead by the eggpire for being mutual.” After Sam finished Puffy walked back into her house, grabbed her armor, he sword and a few potions and walked back outside to Sam. “First let’s plan out what we’re gonna do, I want this to go right.” Puffy said as she started to lead Sam back over to the hotel site. 

After a half hour they had a good plan, but they decided to get a few more items to make sure they could get Tommy back. But little did they knows while they were getting more geared up, Bad infected Tommy and hour before Tommy woke.


	3. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets rescued, but is he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!   
> Sorry it’s short, but I wanted to give you all two chapters!   
> Another one will come out tomorrow!  
> :)

Ant lead Bad away from Tommy and the egg and began speaking in a hushed voice.  
“Puffy and Sam are coming! While on my way here I over heard them say they were looking for Tommy here. We have to get ready to fight!”  
Ant said, Bad nodded his head in agreement and looked back at Tommy. “How long till they get here Ant?” Bad asked while Turing hhis head to look back at Ant. “Probably a minute or two.” Ant replied Bad took out his sword and put his armour on just as Puffy and Sam walked in.  
“Puffy! Sam!” Tommy yelled as Ant also took out his sword, “Tommy, hang on where coming to get you!” puffy said while blocking an attack from Ant.   
“You can’t take him from me!” Bad said while he rushed forward trying to stab Sam.  
Sam dodged each attack though was almost hit a couple of times. Puffy, catching Ant off guard took his right arm and flipped him over on his back knocking him out. Now. Puffy had Tommy in her vision, she had to move fast before Ant managed to get up, so she started running towards the egg, not caring if she step on it blood vines. She only had one thought. ‘I have to get to Tommy. I must save him!’ When Puffy started to run, Bad notices and turned to go follow her, only to be stoped by Sam. “Your not going anywhere!” Sam stated slashing Bad in the arm with his sword. Sam didn’t want too kill Bad, only slight injury him so he could stay out of the way. Puffy reached Tommy, taking her sword and cutting Tommy free. Tommy stepped forward but his legs were wobbly from sitting for so long. It took him a few seconds to get a balance before nodding to Puffy that he was good. Puffy lead Tommy out. While walking through Sam pulled his sword back and started to follow Tommy and Puffy out, just before exiting Tommy looked back to see Bad smiling -that stupid smile- Tommy shock his head and looked forward again.


	4. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes home with Sam and Puffy.  
> They noticed something was off, but decided that he’s been through a lot and they’ll talk about it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. I’ll be posting two chapters today to make up for it. :)

When they got to the surface, they ran to the hotel so they would have enough space between them just in case they came after them.  
Once they arrived at the hotel they went inside the half built building and sat down to catch their breaths.  
“Hopefully they don’t come after us soon.” Puffy said while looking at Sam and Tommy.  
“Yeah, anyway. Tommy are you alright? Did they do anything to you?”  
Sam said handing him a bottle of water he had on him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. They just put me next to that fucking egg. Bloody bastards” Tommy said, taking the water Sam gave him and drinking it to the half way point.  
“Okay! Well thankfully they didn’t harm you, but just incase they come back, how about Tommy. You stay with Sam?” Puffy suggested.  
“Alright.” Tommy said looking at Puffy then turning to Sam.  
“So where do you live?” Tommy asked  
“I live I bit away from here actually, I live in a forest biome east from here. We can leave soon if you’d like?” Sam told Tommy as he got up to go outside and look around for Bad and or Ant.  
“Okay.” Tommy called out before going silent.  
They waited about five minutes before they left, saying goodbye to Puffy before leaving.  
While walking Sam noticed it was quite, he liked the quite but Tommy was usually loud. Sam didn’t bring it up but sent carefully glances Tommy’s way.  
Sam only hopes Tommy well feel better.  
One can hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s a short chapter. I’m currently at school right now. But the second chapter that’ll come out tonight will be longer!


End file.
